


Мышеловка

by Aurumtrio



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Action, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Куросаки Ичиго получила новое задание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мышеловка

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг "Обители зла"

Эта работа не понравилась Урю с самого начала. Точнее, еще с первой встречи с заказчиком, ушлым типом в нелепой старомодной — конец двадцатого века, не позже — шляпе. Куросаки же от его подозрений отмахнулся, будто они ничего не значили.  
— Я его проверил, все чисто.  
— Будто ты не знаешь, как легко можно состряпать липовую биографию. Или уже забыл прошлый раз? — хмуро спросил Урю, поправив голо-очки. Фигура Куросаки на секунду расплылась, а затем вновь обрела четкость. Надо будет покопаться в настройках.  
— Расслабься, все будет в порядке, — Куросаки хлопнул его по плечу, ненароком скользнув кончиками пальцев по шее. От этого случайного прикосновения Урю бросило в жар.  
Как и всегда. Рядом с Куросаки всегда было слишком жарко.  
— Я тоже думаю, что Куросаки-кун прав, — подала голос Иноуэ-сан, сворачивая в браслет голографическую панель портативного компьютера. — Ничего не случится.  
— Время, — напомнил Чад, покосившись на панель в центре зала. Куросаки кивнул и первым прошел сквозь матовую пленку, отделяющую кабинеты от общего зала.  
Урю последовал за ним, чуть поморщившись от липкого касания оболочки купола. Шагнул в сторону и замер у стены, скрестив руки на груди. Рядом в такой же позе застыл Чад.  
Иноуэ-сан, заняв место за столом рядом с Куросаки, ярко улыбнулась:  
— Добрый день, Урахара-сан!  
— Добрый, — кивнул тот, нажимая кнопку на пульте. Пленка под спиной Урю вздрогнула и застыла. Теперь внутрь сферы можно было попасть лишь с помощью пары килограммов СИ-4. Или очень хорошего хакера. Такого, как он сам.  
— Рад видеть вас в полном составе, — взгляд Урахары скользнул по Урю, и тот едва удержался от того, чтобы не провести ладонью по шее, стряхивая щекотное ощущение.  
— Давайте сразу к делу, — буркнул Куросаки, хрустя пальцами. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы взломали системы корпорации «Сейрейтей». Я хочу двойную ставку и надбавку за риск.  
Рядом пораженно выдохнул Чад. Урю его понимал — от наглости Куросаки иногда захватывало дух.  
Впрочем, в данном случае наглость себя оправдывала.  
Когда-то корпорация «Сейрейтей» была крупнейшим производителем компьютерной техники. На нее работали лучшие умы страны, а в лабораториях разрабатывались новейшие системы, оснащенные искусственным интеллектом.  
Так было до катастрофы, произошедшей пять лет назад. Урю потратил не один день, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь информацию о случившемся, но так ничего и не обнаружил. Будто кто-то прошелся по Сети ластиком, стирая все, что могло бы навести на след.  
Ясно было одно — это было страшным. И опасным. А корпорация тогда в один час обанкротилась и прекратила свое существование.  
Теперь здание «Сейрейтея» возвышалось над городом белым памятником самому себе. И пожирало всех, кто пытался проникнуть в огороженные желтой лентой тайны.  
Их команда будет пятнадцатой за четыре года. И, несмотря на весь оптимизм Куросаки, Урю не был уверен, что счет не увеличится.  
— Полтора плюс надбавка.  
— Три ставки и двойная надбавка, — теперь слово взяла Иноуэ-сан. Заправила за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь и мягко улыбнулась: — Не жадничайте, Урахара-сан. Мы вам нужнее, чем вы нам.  
Это было правдой. Среди всех «черных археологов», занимавшихся добычей артефактов из мест с плохой репутацией, команда Куросаки Ичиго считалась лучшей. Заслуженно — за три года у них не было ни одного провала.  
Пока.  
— Почему вы так жестоки, Иноуэ-сан? Я согласен. Две ставки и надбавка, — голографический экран над рукой Урахары развернулся и тут же сложился, похожий на полупрозрачный веер. — Здесь вся информация, которая у меня есть. План здания, некоторые данные по охранным системам и инструкции по их взлому. Устаревшие, конечно, но могут оказаться полезными.  
— Мы проверим, — кивнул Куросаки, поднимаясь. — Аванс перечислите сегодня вечером, остальное — после моего звонка.  
— С вами приятно работать, Куросаки-сан, — тоже встав, улыбнулся Урахара. Как ни странно — искренне. Хотя Урю никогда не был экспертом в человеческих эмоциях.  
Куросаки ожидаемо замешкался с ответом. А вот Иноуэ-сан — нет.  
— С вами тоже. Надеюсь, это не последняя встреча.  
«Я тоже», — одними губами проговорил Урю, отлепляясь от стены, вновь поплывшей под его спиной.  
Им предстояло очень много работы.

* * *

 

— Добро пожаловать в «Сейрейтей», — Ичиго, задрав голову, рассматривал небоскреб, облицованный белым, кое-где уже потрескавшимся камнем.  
— Меня радует твой оптимизм, Куросаки, но не мог бы ты прекратить трепаться не по делу? — угрюмо спросил возившийся со страховочным поясом Исида-кун.  
Орихиме чуть слышно вздохнула. Исида-кун и Ичиго ругались с первого дня знакомства, а она так и не смогла к этому привыкнуть. И все время хотела их помирить, хотя оба избегали разговоров по душам и начинали переругиваться с удвоенной силой. Садо-кун говорил, чтобы она не обращала внимания, потому что споры для них были всего лишь способом сказать «За тобой в огонь и воду», но Орихиме никак не могла в это поверить.  
«Хотя, —подумала Орихиме, глядя на задорную улыбку обернувшегося Ичиго, — в этом что-то есть».  
Работали же они вместе уже три года.  
— Тебе помочь со страховкой? — тихо спросил Садо-кун, неслышно подошедший со спины.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Орихиме поправила плотно облегающую бедро лямку и улыбнулась. — Я уже сама.  
— Куросаки, дай мне!  
— Я вполне способен попасть в окно сам!  
— На пять этажей выше и левее. Смирись, я стреляю лучше.  
Орихиме закатила глаза. Ну вот, опять они за свое. Садо-кун понимающе усмехнулся и подмигнул.  
— Он прав, Ичиго. И мы уже на полторы минуты отстаем от графика.  
Орихиме показалось, что она услышала скрип зубов Ичиго, когда он отдал пистолет Исиде-куну. В жесте, которым тот поправил очки, явно чувствовалось торжество.  
Пистолет с тихим хлопком выстрелил. От земли до карниза десятого этажа протянулась нано-нить, слегка мерцавшая в слабом утреннем свете. Исида-кун пару раз дернул ее, проверяя на прочность, и кивнул: можно.  
Ичиго, враз утративший всю веселость, щелкнул карабином на поясе и взлетел вверх, отталкиваясь ногами от стены.  
Орихиме, взволнованно прижав руки к груди, с напряжением следила, как он подтягивается на руках, перебирается через оконную раму, ощерившуюся кусками стекла, и исчезает в комнате.  
Следующая минута показалась ей самой долгой в ее жизни. И не только ей — краем глаза Орихиме зацепила сосредоточенные и хмурые лица Исиды-куна и Садо-куна. Наконец Ичиго появился в провале окна и показал большой палец.  
Три выдоха слились в один.  
Орихиме, не дожидаясь оклика, подошла ближе к стене, поймав упавший сверху конец нити с креплением.  
Порядок не менялся никогда. Первым всегда шел Ичиго, за ним — она с Исидой-куном, а замыкал всегда Садо-кун. Не раз и не два именно его реакция спасала им жизни, когда из казавшегося безопасным коридора на их спины прыгало нечто.  
Орихиме защелкнула карабин и подпрыгнула на месте, позволяя Ичиго втянуть ее наверх, прямо в его руки.  
— Нормально? — спросил он, выпуская ее из объятий.  
— Да, — Орихиме, пряча румянец, торопливо отстегнула карабин на поясе и выбросила нить в окно. Поправила растрепавшийся хвост волос и только потом с любопытством огляделась.  
Комната, видимо, раньше была чьим-то кабинетом. По полу в полнейшем беспорядке были разбросаны папки и бумаги, давно потерявшие свою белизну и аккуратность, на стенах, пачкая когда-то дорогие обои, расцвела плесень. Орихиме поежилась — если бы не эти очевидные признаки запустения, она бы решила, что хозяин кабинета просто вышел куда-то на пять минут. Комната казалась живой. Даже внимательный взгляд откуда-то из угла вдруг кольнул спину, и Орихиме резко обернулась, опустив руку на закрепленный на бедре бластер.  
Ничего. Только пустой глазок выключенной камеры у самого потолка.  
Ерунда какая.  
— Осторожнее, Куросаки! Убьешь мне и этот планшет — прикрою все порносайты!  
— Эй, я на них не сижу! — ухмыльнулся Ичиго, помогая Исиде забраться в комнату.  
Тот что-то недоверчиво пробурчал, развернув перед собой голо-панель, и быстро набрал на ней несколько слов-команд. В воздухе повисла полупрозрачная модель здания. Почти в самом ее центре, слившись в одну, мигали четыре красные точки, и Орихиме невольно потянулась к уху, проверяя, на месте ли передатчик. Дурацкое желание, конечно, — маленькая горошина маячка была вживлена под кожу, так что потерять ее можно было только вместе с головой.  
— Работает, — сухо кивнул Исида-кун, застегивая сумку и поднимаясь.  
Садо-кун легко спрыгнул с подоконника и, быстро оглядевшись, вопросительно посмотрел на Ичиго.  
— Начинаем, — буркнул тот, первым подходя к двери. Между его бровями залегла острая морщинка, и Орихиме внутренне подобралась — настолько серьезным Ичиго бывал нечасто.  
А значит, все только начиналось.

* * *

 

До нужного подземного уровня они, по мнению Чада, добрались слишком легко. Если не считать того, что Орихиме, слегка побледневшая, старательно обходила засохшие бурые пятна и потеки на полу, напряженная как струна. Он бы, скорее, напрягся, если бы ничего этого не было.  
В месте, где-то когда-то были люди, пусть и пропавшие во время катастрофы, не должно было быть — не могло быть — стерильной чистоты, присущей лишь никогда не знавшей ноги человека местности.  
Перед стальной дверью, преградившей им выход на лестницу, все потеки сливались в одно маленькое озерцо, и Чад одновременно с Ичиго вскинул голову, ища, куда же исчезло то, что здесь было. Бесследных исчезновений не бывает тоже.  
Небольшой, едва доходящий Чаду до середины бедра утилизатор, похожий на забавного робота из старого фильма, скромно пристроился в углу, такой же мертвый, как и весь этаж. Чад успокоенно кивнул — вот и разгадка отсутствию кучи тел перед дверью.  
— Готово, — пробормотал Исида, пряча портативный лазер в сумку. От дыры, прорезанной в стальном листе, струился слабый дымок, поднимавшийся к потолку.  
Ичиго кивнул и первым вылез на лестницу, едва не опалив раскаленным — Чад ощущал жар даже за три шага — краем куртку.  
— Порядок! — донесся оттуда его голос.  
Орихиме, глубоко вздохнув — рыжий хвост волос чуть колыхнулся — шмыгнула вслед за ним, осторожно, стараясь ничего не коснуться. Исида же перешагнул сталь спокойно, как на легкой прогулке, сосредоточенно рассматривая что-то на своем браслете.  
Чад же, прежде чем нырнуть в лаз вслед за ним, еще раз окинул подозрительным взглядом этаж. Все чисто. Можно уходить.  
Едва он скрылся из поля охвата камер наблюдения, как тихо и напористо загудел кондиционер.

* * *

 

Вообще, Ичиго откровенно не любил такие задания, растягивающиеся, как жевательная резинка, на энное количество часов — от шести до сорока восьми. Внимание размывалось, от постоянного напряжения ныли мышцы, и даже уколы Иноуэ, специально для него державшей в аптечке пару легких седативных, не помогали. А еще бесил Исида, безупречный до последнего болтика в его технике, с которой он, кажется, даже ночью не расставался. Пару раз Ичиго даже собирался встать пораньше и заглянуть ему в комнату, чтобы проверить, правда ли это. Но так и не собрался — Исида всегда вставал раньше, и к тому времени, как сонный и злой Ичиго спускался на общую кухню, допивал вторую кружку кофе, уткнувшись в планшет.  
Это бесило Ичиго не меньше, чем постоянные нудные просчеты вероятностей и возможных ошибок. Казалось, Исида просто не может молчать, если рядом происходит что-то, выбивающееся за пределы формальной логики и стройных программных кодов. Зато и вспыхивал он моментально, чем Ичиго и пользовался, с удовольствием поддразнивая его каждый раз, как выпадала свободная минутка или удачный момент.  
Вот и сейчас он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь умеренно едкое. Просто чтобы Исида пошел пятнами, раскрыл рот и прекратил строить из себя свежемороженую рыбу, которой только таблички не хватает: «А я говорил, что из этого ничего не выйдет».  
В гневе Исида был прекрасен. Во всех смыслах.  
Ичиго встряхнул головой и резко остановился, поняв, что, задумавшись, едва не пропустил нужный этаж, убаюканный мнимой безопасностью лестницы. Подобная его расхлябанность в других обстоятельствах могла стоить жизни всей группе, и Ичиго отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник.  
Тем более, они уже пришли. На двери перед ним красовалась слегка поблекшая табличка «Минус десятый уровень. Вход только по пропускам А+».  
Ичиго посторонился, привычно поймав в объятия замешкавшуюся Орихиме и так же привычно не обратив внимания на румянец, заливший ее щеки. Исида, невыносимо правильным жестом поправивший очки, сел на корточки рядом с коробкой сенсорной панели и огладил ее пальцами.  
— Давно я не видел такого убожества. Две минуты.  
— Позер, — фыркнул Ичиго, прислоняясь к стене.  
— Кто бы говорил, — отозвался Исида, осторожно подсоединяя к панели два провода, тянущиеся от его браслета. В воздухе поплыли строчки цифр, на взгляд Ичиго не имевшие никакого смысла и системы. Однако Исида явно видел в них что-то свое, потому что напряженно закусил губу, торопливо набирая команды на развернутой в долю секунды клавиатуре. — У меня где-то есть пленка с камер наблюдения, на которой ты героически размахиваешь лазерным тесаком, пробиваясь через полметра бетона.  
— Как будто у меня был другой выход, — насупился Ичиго. И подмигнул заулыбавшейся Иноуэ, пользуясь тем, что Исида не видит происходящего за его спиной.  
— Был. Дверь была в пятнадцати метрах за углом, — Исида удовлетворенно улыбнулся и поднялся. — Пять секунд.  
Ичиго качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно, напряженно отсчитывая про себя секунды. За этой дверью их могло ждать все, что угодно, от толпы одичавших и мутировавших лаборантов до хитроумных ловушек искусственного интеллекта, паучьей сетью опутавшего все здание. Именно этот ИскИн и желал заполучить Урахара. Выруби его — и все здание погаснет, умрет, как человек, лишившийся сердца.  
На панели зажглось зеленое «Access granted», и Ичиго осторожно потянул на себя дверь, готовый в любую секунду перекатом уйти в сторону и выхватить оружие. За спиной — движение воздуха; спустя секунду Чад замер рядом с его плечом, прикрывая собой Иноуэ.  
За дверью не было ничего. Ни зомби-лаборантов, ни лазермета, готового нарезать на салат любого, кто рискнет сунуться на уровень первым. Ичиго на секунду почувствовал себя оскорбленным: их же ждали. Он ощущал это так же четко, как встающие дыбом волоски на загривке. Их ждали — и ничего не делали.  
Анфилада сквозных комнат со стеклянными стенами выглядела безопасной. Прищурившись, Ичиго даже смог разглядеть вдалеке еще одну дверь, сестру-близнеца той, что вскрыл Исида меньше, чем за две минуты. Их цель.  
И все же, натренированная многими годами вылазок интуиция вопила об опасности. Слишком невинно выглядел этаж. Даже бурые потеки, похожие на те, что они видели наверху, не могли смазать это впечатление.  
— Ичиго, — Чад легко коснулся его плеча и, когда Ичиго обернулся, подбородком указал на какой-то осколок, валявшийся в центре первой комнаты. — Узнаешь?  
Ичиго напряг зрение. Не осколок — кулон или медальон с расплывчатой из-за пятен крови гравировкой. Очень знакомая вещица.  
Рядом ойкнула Иноуэ:  
— Это же Токугавы-куна!  
Стоило ей произнести имя, как Ичиго вспомнил. Токугава со своей командой занимался тем же, что и они. И довольно успешно занимался. Пока не исчез где-то год назад без всякого предупреждения. В городе шептались, что они подались на север в поисках забытого города с непроизносимым испанским названием, но, видимо, так туда и не добрались.  
— Считаю своим долгом предупредить, Куросаки, что ты будешь полным идиотом, если вот так просто туда сунешься, — голос у Исиды был таким же прозрачно-стерильным, как и весь уровень. — Согласно моим данным, этот этаж просто нашпигован охранными системами. Работающими, которые…  
Договорить он не успел — Ичиго, не терпевший долгих сомнений и размышлений, просто шагнул вперед.  
— Куросаки-кун!  
— Ичиго!  
— Все нормально! — отозвался Ичиго, не отрывая взгляда от первой арки, разделяющей две комнаты. — Тут чисто!  
Грохот стеклянной плиты, перекрывшей проход, почти заглушил тихий писк панели за его спиной. Ичиго замер, настороженно оглядываясь в поисках подвоха. Но, видимо, охранная система, перекрыв возможность побега, сочла свой долг выполненным, и он сделал еще один шаг.  
Попытался сделать.  
— Куросаки, стой! — в тишине зала голос Исиды был оглушительно громким. Ичиго замер, так и не опустив ногу.  
— Назад! Медленно и осторожно!  
Когда Исида начинал говорить таким тоном, Ичиго предпочитал не спорить и не тратить время на размышления. Тем более, что по пустякам Исида голос не повышал. Если не считать их утренних кухонных перепалок.  
— Что? — Ичиго аккуратно отступил назад, стараясь попасть точно в свой след, и обернулся.  
Исида назидательно постучал по своим очкам.  
— Инфравизор. Только вчера встроил. Впереди — лазерная сетка. Нарежет на шашлык за секунду, даже «мама» сказать не успеешь. Система «Сенбонзакура», единственная в своем роде, аналогов не существует, — в голосе Исиды прозвучала такая гордость, будто он сам ее и придумал.  
— Обойти можешь?  
— Не сразу. Видишь ли, Куросаки, здесь каждая комната защищена своим ИскИном, полностью автономным. И на его взлом уйдет куча времени, хотя через часик я смогу его отключить.  
— Слишком долго. Чад!  
Тот кивнул, сбрасывая на пол свой рюкзак. Иноуэ рухнула рядом на колени, помогая ему доставать куски металла, похожие на обломанные штыри арматуры. Каждый из таких штырей обошелся Ичиго в кругленькую сумму, зато теперь, наблюдая, как под слаженными движениями напарников появляется аккуратная рамка, испытывал мелочное удовлетворение. И едва удержался от того, чтобы не показать язык темному глазку камеры на потолке.  
— Готово, — Чад щелкнул тумблером, и рамка, похожая на небольшое чердачное окно, повисла в воздухе, едва заметно покачиваясь на маломощных антигравах.  
Ичиго кивнул поднявшейся Иноуэ:  
— Останешься здесь. Если нас и дальше будут встречать так, ты ничем не сможешь помочь. А подвергать тебя лишнему риску я не намерен. Твой брат меня из могилы поднимет, если с тобой что-то случится.  
— Но, Куросаки-кун!.. — вскинулась было Иноуэ. И тут же затихла под его взглядом. — Хорошо, я буду вас ждать.  
— Давай, — скомандовал Ичиго Чаду. Тот аккуратно подвел рамку ближе к тому месту, где была паскудная сетка, и вопросительно оглянулся на Исиду. Тот буркнул:  
— Еще пятнадцать сантиметров. — Чад осторожно подтолкнул рамку пальцем. Металл едва слышно зашипел, но уцелел.  
— Ну, я пошел, — Ичиго нырнул в узкое «окно», каждую секунду ожидая раскаленного прикосновения лазера. Сзади шумно выдохнула Орихиме, а затем его толкнул в спину Исида, сумрачно пробормотавший:  
— Столб будешь дома изображать.  
Ичиго, не сдержавшись, фыркнул — если кто в их компании и напоминал столб, то это был сам Исида, вечно занимавший самое дальнее кресло и вконец сливавшийся с обивкой, уходя в какие-то головоломные расчеты. Ичиго не считал себя дураком — идиоты в их профессии долго не живут — но все попытки разобраться в делах Исиды заканчивались головной болью. И желанием хоть немного Исиду расшевелить. Желание это отдавалось теплом в теле днем и бурными снами ночью.  
Черт, опять он не о том думает.  
Ичиго сжал зубы и, дождавшись, пока Чад окажется рядом с ним, рванул вперед.  
Они уже на десять с половиной минут отставали от графика, а он очень не любил, когда задания тянутся слишком долго.

* * *

 

Рядом с Куросаки было всегда тепло — это Урю понял еще в первый год их знакомства. Затем это чувство лишь утвердилось и усугубилось, подогретое необходимостью находиться рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, наблюдать за тренировками, участвовать в них, прижимая взмокшего Куросаки к полу спортивной комнаты, до хрипоты спорить и иногда спасать друг другу жизни.  
Но сейчас рядом с ним было попросту жарко. Куросаки несся вперед, целеустремленный, как реактивный снаряд, и Урю едва успевал за ним, пытаясь сосредоточиться и если не обезвредить ловушки, то хотя бы не вляпаться в них самому и не дать вляпаться Чаду и этому идиоту.  
Получалось с трудом, и к тому времени, как они добрались до последней двери, комбинезон можно было выжимать, а перед глазами мелькали синие искры и обрывки кода.  
Кислота.  
Стальные иглы, выстреливающие со всех сторон в произвольном порядке.  
Проваливающиеся плиты пола.  
Снова лазеры, срезавшие с комбеза Чада неосторожно повисший ремешок.  
Хорошо, что Иноуэ-сан осталась у входа. Каждая комната здесь была идеальным вместилищем смерти. Он не был шовинистом, но в некоторые места женщине и правда не стоило соваться, пусть даже она умела обращаться с оружием и не была склонна к излишней панике.  
— Пришли, — с почти детским изумлением констатировал Куросаки, легонько пнув носком сапога литую серую дверь. Урю, уже разворачивавший походный набор для взлома пропускных систем, тихо фыркнул — несмотря на все достоинства, проявляющиеся в минуты экстремальной опасности, иногда Куросаки походил на неразогнанный процессор. Вроде и работал, но мощности на пять одновременно включенных программ ощутимо не хватало.  
Будто в насмешку, дверь открылась, едва Урю подсоединил последний провод. Будто некто, наблюдавший за ними сверху, решил, что они достаточно проявили себя и теперь могут получить заветный приз без лишних хлопот.  
Банан, висевший на самом верху пальмы, вдруг оказался прямо под носом.  
От внезапного осознания того, что все почти закончилось, Урю продрало холодом по позвоночнику. Слишком уж заманчива была эта открытая дверь. Как петля мышеловки для трех отчаянно храбрых мышей-первопроходцев.  
Куросаки, впрочем, такие мелочи, как дурные предчувствия, не волновали. Урю даже дернуться не успел, а он уже исчез за дверью, легкомысленно отмахнувшись от качнувшегося вслед за ним Чада.  
Дверь едва не прищемила Урю пальцы.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он, беспомощно переглянувшись с Чадом. — Почему он такой безбашенный идиот?  
— Это же Ичиго,— пожал плечами Чад, напряженно вслушиваясь в происходящее за дверью. Бесполезно, конечно, уж о чем, о чем, а о звукоизоляции проектировщики здания побеспокоились на отлично, но Урю и самому хотелось прижаться ухом к холодному металлу, пытаясь уловить хоть один намек на то, что же там могло случиться. Это странным образом успокаивало. Помогало отвлечься и не думать о том, что, возможно, сейчас за этой дверью Куросаки тонким слоем размазывают по полу. Или испепеляют на месте. Или режут на кусочки, а они ничем не могут помочь.  
Придурок. Отвратительно рыжий, наглый, самоуверенный придурок.  
Пусть только Куросаки выйдет, Урю убьет его сам. Чтобы больше не смел выпендриваться с ненужной храбростью.  
Или поцелует.  
Да, точно. И плевать на последствия.  
Дверь тихо зашипела, открываясь, и они с Чадом едва не столкнулись лбами, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь комнаты.  
А Куросаки вырос на пороге как ни в чем не бывало, до неприличия довольный и совсем немного — удивленный. В руке он крепко сжимал тонкую пластину жесткого диска.  
— Представляете, она сказала, что ей до чертиков надоело сидеть в одиночестве. И что больше нам здесь никто не помешает.  
— Она? — уточнил Чад.  
— Угу, — радостно кивнул Куросаки. — Сказала, что ее зовут Рукия. Забавное имя, правда?  
Чад фыркнул и молча хлопнул его по плечу, одним этим жестом выражая все.  
Урю же одного лишь жеста было мало, и он жадно осматривал Куросаки, проверяя, действительно ли с ним все в таком порядке, как кажется на первый взгляд. И все больше утверждался во мнении, что тот заслуживает хорошей трепки. И не только ее.  
Облегчение, накрывшее жаркой волной, сконцентрировалось где-то в груди, пульсируя в одном ритме с сердцем.  
— Куросаки, ты… — Урю шагнул вперед, совершенно забыв про стоящего рядом Чада. Весь мир сузился до черных зрачков, обведенных янтарными кольцами радужки. — Полный…  
— Я знаю, — прервал его Ичиго и до невозможности самодовольно улыбнулся. — Дома поговорим, ага? Пора выбираться.  
— Пора, — заторможенно кивнул Урю, завороженный тем, что читалось в глазах Куросаки: «Все знаю».  
Дома они поговорят. И не только поговорят.


End file.
